


Secret Admirer

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elladan has a secret admirer. But is it who he hopes it'll be?





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Secret Admirer Pt. 13/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, slashy hints

Pairings: Elladan/Haldir

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Thirteen of the Advent Challenge-> Gifts keep popping up for Elladan, but who are they from and why!

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

It started with a small hair clip that was within a carved wooden box waiting on his vanity one morning. The next was a brooch made of silver setting twined around a brilliant sapphire that twinkled darkly in the sunlight, found on his desk on a black velvet cloth. The third was a simple bouquet of white roses, baby’s breath, and jonquil, a symbol of eternal love and a desire to be with him, found on his seat near the hearth that he would take when playing with Lindir.

 

These gifts kept Elladan on edge as well as delighted, making him wonder who it was that was both tormenting and amazing him to no end. Who could possibly be giving him these gifts? It was someone who knew him well, but not of the family. Elrohir was deeply involved with Legolas and Arwen had hinted at there being someone now in her life in that way as well. His father was completely dedicated to Lindir, Erestor, and Glorfindel, so it was not any of them. He didn't even want to hope that it might be the one that he had desired since before he had become of age, knowing that such a dream would destroy him if crushed.

 

He told no one of these mysterious gifts that had been signed simply 'Yours' and worked to find out on his own who it was that was torturing him so sweetly with want and hope. He knew it was someone at Imladris, but that did not narrow it down too much seeing as they had many people visiting for the Yule celebration that was a week before the Winter Solstice festival. And while he knew it was a non-official tradition to shower the one you loved with gifts, it was usually not this…extravagant. Or this embarrassing as his family and closest friends gave him knowing looks.

 

But that night was the Yule celebration and he was all but trembling with anticipation. That morning he had received a pair of ear cuffs that would attach on his ear tip and lobe before little tendrils of silver and black onyx shimmered from the cuffs to dangle delicately from his ear. They chimed ever so softly as he tilted his head, delighting him in their clear music as he stared at himself in the mirror. But it was the letter that brought him the most joy and anticipation.

 

~Come to your moonlight grove as Ithil rises to her peak. I shall await you, beloved of my heart.

Yours~

 

'The moonlight grove…the one place that I would go to be alone. No one knows its location…or did someone follow me?’ he wondered as he stared at his reflection, pondering what it could mean. He smiled slowly, seeing the sexy grin spread on his face as thoughts of what might happen that night ran through his mind in a swift run. ‘If they are that intelligent and able to follow me, then they are indeed worth my time. I just wish…that it was Haldir.’ His smile slipped and he sighed before sitting down. If he was going to be wooed, he would make it worth his admirer’s while.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The moon cast her light over all of the snow covered valley of Imladris, making it sparkle palely with as it refracted her pure glow. Shadows lessened as she rose, shining as the sounds of celebration floated from the warmly shining main building of Imladris. Her glimmering light fell upon a single Elf as he wove delicately among the skeletal trees that mingled with the fully dressed firs. He was dressed in a silvery blue robe with black embroidery along his front. His hair was tied into intricate braids that were decorated with ribbons and gems and swayed against his mid back as he walked carefully, yet confidently amidst the trees.

 

Seeming to delight in playing with his figure, the moon played her beams over him gently as he walked through the woods and approached a clearing that was surrounded by the forest and held a small pool that was fed by a stream. The moonlight shimmered on the waters as it shifted within the thin layer of ice and snow. As he came into the clearing, he stopped as he saw the deep blue and silver gilded robes that flowed around the Elf he saw before him. Mithril-hued hair blew loosely around the strength filled form, held at the top with braids and a gold filigreed barrette. As Elladan’s footsteps were heard lightly breaking the soft crust of ice on the snow, the figure turned and looked over.

 

The shadows played across the face, making it difficult to discern the features, but Elladan knew instantly who it was and his heart soared with joy. He stopped and watched as the figure approached him slowly, the moonlight slowly revealing his secret admirer.

 

Haldir.

 

His breath held as Haldir came up to him, facing him with a small smile on his soft lips. They gazed at each other steadily, neither saying anything as they just reveled in being so close and revealed to the other for what they had hoped and dreamed of for years. Elladan slowly brought his hand up and cupped Haldir’s face tenderly, rubbing his thumb along the chiseled cheek as he smiled softly. “You are the one?” he asked breathily, eyes shining with delight as Haldir leaned into his touch.

 

“Aye. I could think of no other way to bring you to the proper mindset,” Haldir whispered in reply as he smiled before wrapping his strong arms around Elladan’s waist. They moved together naturally and tilted their heads closer to touch in a brief, but electrifying kiss that sang of their longing for the other and joy at being together finally after decades of longing. Their kiss broke gently and their foreheads came to rest as they smiled at each other lovingly.

 

“I never knew that dreams could come true,” Elladan whispered as he traced his fingers along a pointed ear tip, smiling even more as Haldir’s eyes closed in pleasure and a soft moan left the kiss reddened lips. He rubbed his head gently along Haldir’s head before their bodies moved together and they held each other tightly, molding together as they rested their heads on each other’s shoulders. “I am so glad that you are no longer a secret.”

 

“As am I of you, my Elladan,” Haldir murmured in reply as he nuzzled Elladan’s shoulder. They lifted their heads as one and kissed deeply, breathing of each other on that clear winter night.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
